


Drabble: Not A Tame Turtle.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Because #yuletide, Crossover, Drabble, Great A'Tuin is Aslan's parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Narnia is on the Disc. Well, under it.





	Drabble: Not A Tame Turtle.

**Author's Note:**

> Lanna: also how the hell does gravity work on narnia, since it's not large enough for its gravity to have formed it into a sphere?  
> Lanna: I am officially now overthinking this too much, but seriously, there was no need for narnia to be a flat world  
> Lanna: was cs lewis a flat earther?  
> Lanna: ..okay the obvious answer is that narnia is on discworld, and the emperor over sea is great a'tuin and now I apparently need to write this

The world is a flat disc held up by four elephants who stand on the back of the world turtle Great A'Tuin. All schoolchildren know this.

The underside of the Disc is administered by Great A'Tuin's child, Aslan. Only English schoolchildren know this.

At first the Disc's underside had only one small landmass: Narnia. As Aslan grew, so did the underside. Time passes strangely on the topside of the Disc and it passes even stranger on the underside. It seemed less than a human lifetime before the underside fell off the Disc entirely and Aslan had to start over again.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1005404.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/174248934230/drabble-not-a-tame-turtle-100-words-by-lanna)


End file.
